


Moose and Angel go Trick or Treating

by CanIHazJohnlock



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Halloween, M/M, Trick or Treating, Young Love, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 17:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanIHazJohnlock/pseuds/CanIHazJohnlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is a 19 year old being dragged along trick or treating with his boyfriend who has quite the sweet tooth. Just a short fluffy story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moose and Angel go Trick or Treating

"Come on Sammy!" Gabriel called, tugging along an inhumanly tall boy wearing a Moose hat.

"Gabe, I'm 19, I haven't been trick or treating in years." Sam looked at the shorter boy who was adjusting his angel wings.

"Look here Sam, I like candy. Trick or treating means free candy. Plus when it gets cold I can hold you close to me." Sam just rolled his eyes and squeezed Gabe's hand tighter.

"You are such a 5 year old." Sam joked, following Gabe to the next house.

Their costumes were a last minute decision on Gabriel's part. Sam would've been perfectly content dressing in one of his insulated plaid shirts and jeans and becoming a lumberjack. Then Gabe decided they were going shopping for costumes and practically threw a tantrum to get Sam to buy the moose hat.

So they rang the doorbell and the little old lady who opened the door was greeted by a 6'4" moose and a 5'9" angel. "TRICK OR TREAT!" Gabriel screamed, excitedly.

Sam shot the poor woman an apologetic smile, but she just laughed and grabbed a handful of candy for Gabriel. "We don't see many teenagers trick or treating any more. Its nice to see someone spending time to remember childhood."

He smiled happily then ran off to the next house. "Happy Halloween." Sam called back as he ran after Gabriel. After several more houses, Sam finally coaxed Gabe into sitting down for a bit.

"We still have a half hour before we have to go to Dean's party." Sammy reminded Gabe when he looked sad at losing precious candy collecting time.

He pouted. "I still think it's creepy that your brother is dating my brother. Castiel may be older than me but he's still a 5 year old inside."

Sam shrugged, putting his arm around Gabriel. "Whatever makes them happy. I mean we get to be happy why shouldn't they?"

Gabriel smiled and snuggled into Sam's hold. "Thanks for coming with me Sammy. I don't think anyone can ever be as happy as I am. With my cuddly moose by my side and a mountain of candy in my bag, I feel like I can rule the world."

He shifted so he could plant a kiss on his man candy. "You taste sweeter than any candy I've ever had." Sam just smiled and kissed Gabe's forehead. The two sat cuddling for a few more minutes before Gabriel got back to his candy craving journey.

"Trick or Treat!" The two said in unison at the next house. They each held out their pillow cases full of candy and received some more. Thus was repeated for about 15 or so more houses.

"Gabe, you can't fit anymore candy in there or it'll rip." Sam chastised as Gabe stuffed handfuls of candy into his bag from one of those bowls that people put outside.

"Thats why I brought another one." Gabriel responded, pulling a new bag out of his jacket pocket. "Now stop trying to kill Halloween meanie."

Sam just sighed and grabbed his hand to keep him from running off again. Varsity track star or not, following Gabriel's endless trail of candy was exhausting.

Gabriel nearly jumped with joy as they stopped at their final house of the night before the costume party. "These people always have the best candy." Gabe said excitedly, pulling Sam toward the house with a strength someone his size should not have.

"Trick or Treat!" Gabe screamed as a middle aged man opened the door.

"Ahh Gabriel, back for my confectionery treats once again I see. Amazing how you manage to come to my door every year since you were tiny. Whose your friend?" The man spoke with a refined english accent and had short black hair.

"Oh no one important." Gabe joked, pulling Sam cuddling against Sam's arm. "He's my boyfriend Sam. Sam this is Mr. Williams. Mr. Williams, this is Sam Winchester." He held out his hand towards Sam.

"Please call me Crowley. It's nice to see Gabriel isn't too annoying for everyone on the planet." He smiled, scruffing up Gabriel's hair.

Sam laughed, and shook his hand. "Well he has good days." Sam joked back. "I'm just glad that you're his last pit stop. He seemed really excited about your candy." Gabriel let out an eager shriek at the mention of candy.

"Ahh yes, my special treats. Some would say they're devilishly good." He went into his house for a second and then returned with a huge chocolate bar.

Reading the label Sam stared in shock. "GABE! How are you planning on eating a 5 pound chocolate bar?!" Sam wondered aloud, a mixture of worry and confusion in his voice.

"With my mouth obviously Sammy. Gosh you're pretty sometimes." He passed along the giant bar into the new bag he had procured earlier.

"Thanks again Mr. Willia...Crowley." Crowley smiled in response, and waved as the two turned to leave.

"Have a good night Moose, and take care of my little angel." Crowley called after the two as he closed his door. The two may have been hunting for candy but there was nothing sweeter than their night together.


End file.
